


What's symbiotic will always be surrounding each other for all eternity

by AnimusStuff (DarthAnimus)



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Telepathy, using superpowers to maximise intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAnimus/pseuds/AnimusStuff
Summary: Eishi has a bad babit that comes out when he kisses Kamoda.





	What's symbiotic will always be surrounding each other for all eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Birdmen Week 2017: Day 2: Symbiosis

Eishi knew that Kamoda didn't like kissing. It wasn't that he found it unpleasant, Eishi knew that much. He knew how Kamoda would relax into it once it happened, how his lips would smile against Eishi's own and how he'd hug Eishi close when it happened. It wasn't the kissing itself that Kamoda disliked.

Kamoda enjoyed intimacy in general. Eishi had marvelled at it when their relationship had taken this new turn to romantic. It had been exciting how Kamoda didn't just want to hang out with Eishi but wanted to touch and hold him on a frequent basis.

Eishi still sometimes found himself warming at just the thought.

Regardless, despite Kamoda desiring and enjoying intimacy, including kissing, he always made that same exact face when Eishi requested a kiss.

The bridge of Kamoda's nose wrinkled, causing his eyes to narrow in a way that a person who didn't know him would consider threatening. In fact, it was more a look of avoidance and refusal, usually directed at homework rather than his boyfriend.

"Do we have to?" Kamoda asked, the expression not letting up. "Can't we just cuddle and play with the cats?"

"We can cuddle," Eishi replied easily. "But the cats have to go." Eishi grimaced. "I don't like being stared at when we canoodle."

"You're so tyrannical, Ei-chan." Kamoda's tone and smirk were both teasing, a sign that he was amused rather than offended by Eishi's decree. The fact that he shooed out the aforementioned cats furthermore proved that he wasn't upset. "Would you be this way with our kids someday in the future?"

'We can't have kids; we can't get married, let alone adopt,' wasn't what Eishi said as a retort, although the thought crossed his mind first. Instead, he clicked his tongue once on that thought before speaking out his second one: "You bet, kids don't want to see their parents necking."

"So you'd be the parent protecting your kids' sensibilities," Kamoda mused as he settled beside Eishi on the floor, wrapping his arms around the smaller body snugly.

"You've been listening to me." Eishi knew that 'sensibilities' was the kind of word he was most likely to use out of their group, so that's where Kamoda picked it up. Of course, Kamoda also listened to Eishi more than anyone else, so of course he'd pick things up. He slipped his arms under Kamoda's, mentally cursing that his smaller stature meant he was always stuck hugging Kamoda's waist. Weak.

Kamoda snickered against the top of his head. His thoughts had been heard and Eishi sent a wave of irritation at his boyfriend, who snuzzled the top of his head in placation.

"Hey." Eishi leaned more of his weight on Kamoda until the other got the hint and laid down on the tatami. Eishi slid up Kamoda's long torso until their cheeks touched. "Let's kiss."

It was easier to get his way when they were like this, cuddled up and cosy. Kamoda barely grimaced before sighing and smiling good-naturedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kamoda conceded and Eishi heaved his entire body on top of Kamoda's to reach properly. Eishi knew that his weight was barely anything to Kamoda, and he had convinced himself it was entirely because their transformations had made them stronger and not because Eishi was more squishy body fat than compact muscles.

Eishi must have thought about his stature a bit too loudly, because Kamoda's lips under his were stretched into a far too amused smile. Eishi grabbed Kamoda's face and kissed him extra intently just to show him up. Kamoda hummed as he returned the kiss and Eishi mused that kisses as punishment didn't seem to work too well when they left them both feeling this calm and soothed.

The two traded a couple of kisses before either of them broke the peace. It was Kamoda, who muttered, against Eishi's lips because neither of them wanted to split too far: "Don't bite me this time."

Eishi grunted in acknowledgement and just kissed Kamoda again. It was just something that happened. When they were close like this, Eishi hardly thought of anything other than Kamoda. When they shared body heat and exchanged touches, it felt like they'd melt into a single being and sometimes Eishi just rode that sensation, chasing for more closeness.

Kamoda's hands were in Eishi's hair, fiddling with the longer hairs at the back of his head. Eishi's own were pressed on Kamoda's cheeks, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones through warm skin.

'Mikisada', Eishi thought and Kamoda made a sound at having his first name spoken right into his mind. The only warming sign before Eishi's teeth clamped down on Kamoda's bottom lip and bit down.

There was barely enough time for Eishi to break skin before Kamoda's life force bit back, nipping at Eishi's own to heal the wound. The taste or iron mixed into the kiss, but Eishi ignored it in favor of the fleeting sensation of being connected to Kamoda so innately, for the briefest of moments.

It felt like they were a single organism. Like Kamoda wasn't a separate person that could be taken away, but an extension of Eishi himself. The ability Kamoda had been granted was perfect in every way, in Eishi's opinion.

Kamoda was the one who broke the kiss, making a disgusted 'blah' sound as he stuck his tongue out.

"Ugh, gross," he complained, one of his hands grabbing Eishi's entire head to push him away. "Now I taste blood, ugh, you always do this."

"Sorry not sorry," Eishi replied easily. He wondered if this time Kamoda had understood why he did this, what he chased after when biting him just enough to barely injure. Sharing body heat was one thing, but sharing _life_ a completely another. Kamoda squinted up at him, but looked more accepting than ever before. He seemed almost welcoming.

Eishi leaned back down, and Kamoda let him.

They couldn't really become a single organism, but maybe they could get close enough.


End file.
